My Light
by lol99king
Summary: They've been looking for a light, something that shone brightly in comparison to themselves and their dark pasts. This is my first fic and I'm not too confident, so sorry if it sucks
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the lame summary. My first fic. Um, yea.  
Please read and review!!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harvest Moon. (duh)**

_He was so silly that day I met him. He was eccentric and laughing and fun to be around. He was glowing in my eyes. I was drawn to that light._

I had just moved to Waffle Town, and, aside from the weird dreams that happened occasionally, I was enjoying living here. My house was finally built after days of working at the Soufflé Farm. I was ready to start planting crops. I was also ready to meet the man of my dreams. All the guys in the previous town I'd lived in were stuck up and rude, so I was ready for a guy who I could get along with easily. I had met Gill and Jin, but both of them weren't my type. They were cute, don't get me wrong, but they were just to serious for me. I needed a guy who could easily brighten my mood and make me laugh when I was feeling down.

With those goals in mind, I set outside to plant the potato seeds that were given to me. I did everything that I learned from the Soufflé Farm , but I was still exhausted. I went to the hot spring that Elli told me about. She'd said that it would make me feel better but that I should only go there once a day. Elli was right, the spring made me feel much better. After my little bath, I followed the path that, on my map, went to the Ganache Mine District. The weird thing was that, when I got there, there was a huge root in my way. "What the…" I started but was soon interrupted by Gill, Mayor Hamilton's son, who had appeared behind me.

"I'm sorry about that root." he said. "I told Dale to get rid of it, but he has been procrastinating it. I believe it's because that root is a root of the Harvest Goddess Tree, but the tree is dead. Also, the root is in the way. I'm sure that the Harvest Goddess wouldn't get angry at us for cutting it."

I looked at him and said, "Okay, no hurry. I'll go remind Dale. I was going that way, anyway."

"Okay," he said. He walked back towards the town. I looked down at my map and saw that now I would have to go through the Maple Lake District to get to the Ganache Mine District, but that didn't bother me. I would have a chance to meet more people so I head down the trail to the Maple Lake District.

Once I got there I gawked at the lake and wished I had a fishing pole. _Maybe I should go to On The Hook and see if anyone has an old pole I could use_. Then remembering that I needed to visit Dale, I decided to go the long way around to further meet more people. When I reached the cemetery, I saw a woman there. "Hi there," I said.

"Oh, hi," she replied, "My name is Mira."

"I'm Akari. Nice to meet you."

"You must be new here." Mira commented.

"Yes," I said, " I was going around to meet everyone."

"That's sweet." she said, "I work at the Blacksmith. I'll refine any wonderfuls or ores that you find in the mine."

"Okay, nice meeting you," I said as she walked away.I passed a few empty houses as I made my way to the Ganache Mine District._I wonder who lives there, that may be Mira's house, but what about the others?_ When I got made it to the Ganache Mine District, I decided to go visit the Soufflé Farm and say hi. As I walked trough the door I saw Anissa and her parents, "Hi. I thought I'd stop by and say hello since I was passing by."

"How nice of you!." Anissa replied.

"I also thought that I should pick up some more seeds." I said as I made the way to the counter. I checked my limited amount of money and decided to buy two bags of turnip seeds and a bag of breadfruit seeds. "Thanks," I said, " See you again."

On my way out the door, Craig said, "Take care, shorty." It didn't bug me though because Anissa had told me while I was staying at their farm that when Craig acts like that he really actually cares. I smiled as made my way to the blacksmith. As I entered, I saw a grumpy old man and a cheerful little girl. "Hello, I'm Akari. I just moved here and wanted to introduce myself to everyone."

"Well isn't that nice. I'm Ramsey, and I own this place." he said, not sounding that happy to meet me.

"Don't mind Gramps," said the little girl, "My name is Chloe. Nice to meet you!!"

"Thanks," I said. "See you around then," I left, but when I got outside, there was this muscled man beating the heck out of a rock with a hammer. "What you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, hi, I didn't see you there. I'm Owen. I'm just breaking this rock up to make material stone. By the way, Who are you?"

"I'm Akari. I just moved here. I was also wondering where I could get a hammer." I said.

"Here, you can have my old one. I don't use it anymore, but it's great to get you started." He gave me the hammer. When I grabbed, I realized it was heavier than it looked. "Hey, be careful." he warned as he saw my struggles.

"Thanks," I said. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem," he responded. "See you again."

"Bye." I said. As I walked to the carpentry, I was thinking about Owen. "He's nice," I thought to myself, "But not type." I was beginning to wonder if any of the guys in this town could win me over. _Maybe I'll meet someone at the carpentry_

**-Gah! Here's the first chapter.. I don't know anything. i wrote this months ago but was too afraid to publish. I'll probably finish this (somehow) and move onto a GilXAkari fic but only if this turns out well. Please review.. (even if it sucked)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Littleolmee: I love you!! Thanks for the review and advice!! XD and I kept close to the story line cuz I wuz clueless for my start but I'll be sure to drift from the game play. :)**

**Here's chapter 2 and well I wrote it write with chapter one but I wanted to wait before I added it. I wanted to see how people reacted first.**

_She was so cute that day I met her. She was smiling like she was having so much fun just talking to people. She was outgoing and lively. She glowed in my eyes. I wanted and needed that light._

It was spring. I always loved the spring time. All the flowers bloomed though I didn't really know what any of them were called except for the tulips. Tulips always reminded me of my mother before she died, but I guess that's why I like them so much. She loved those flowers. She even grew them in front of the shop, but it's been long since they withered.

It was just a normal day. I had heard that there was a new girl in town. I hoped she was cute because there wasn't a girl in town I really liked. Everybody told me that I looked good with Selena, but Selena was always so bossy. I didn't want to go out with a girl who would just tell me to do her biddings. Selena never liked my jokes, either. I really had no clue that the new girl was going to be more then just cute.

My dad had sent Bo to get the lumber today, so I sat around the shop fully bored with nothing to do. The phone rang. My dad answered it. It was Gill. I was listening in on their conversation. Something about cutting the root so the new girl could easily access the Ganache Mine District. My dad said he would do it, but when he hung up the phone, he sighed wearing a sad eyes. I could tell that my dad didn't want to cut the root. He had tried everything to revive that tree. It would kill him to have to cut it himself.

Then, the bell on the door rang as a cute girl with brown hair wearing a simple green shirt and jean shorts walked in to the store. "Hello," she said, "My name is Akari. I just moved here, and I wanted to meet everyone."

"Hello," my dad said. "I'm Dale and that's my son, Luke. He and another boy, Bo, are my apprentices." As he said this, I just stared at her. Just as I'd wished, she was cute, really cute, in fact.

"Hi," I managed to say. "Like Dad said, I'm Luke and one day I'll be running this carpentry!!"

I managed to say with my usual mile-wide grin.

She looked at me for a moment with wide eyes. _She's got really pretty eyes.. _I realized that my jaw must have been on the ground because she said, "Nice to meet you1 I hope I see you again sometime." leaving just as quickly as she came.

I continued to stare out the window as she left heading toward the forest. _I want to talk to her. I don't know why, but I really want to talk to her…. I know!! I'll give her my old axe! She probably doesn't have one yet. _"Hey, Dad, I think I'm going to give Akari my old axe." I yell as I run out the door heading to the forest.

----

Akari was leaving the forest after having met the other young carpentry apprentice, Bo, but she couldn't get Luke out of her head. _I found him! _She smiled at herself when suddenly. BAM! Her new crush had just ran straight into her. "Sorry!" he said, jumping off of her. His face was a deep red, and she was pretty sure that her face was the same shade

"No, it's ok." I say staring into his honey colored eye.

"Well, I'm still really sorry. I just wanted to talk, no I mean, give you this." He pulled out an axe. "Here, it's my old one. You'll need one to collect lumber if you ever want to upgrade your house or build a barn or coop." I take the axe from him, being careful not to underestimate the weight like I did with the hammer. I placed it in my rucksack which was getting really heavy.

'Thanks" I say gratefully, hoping that my face isn't as red as I think it is. "Well, I'll see you later." I run past him.

"Wait" he calls, but suddenly, I trip. The rucksack was just a little too heavy for me. Luke is already by my side. "Are you ok?" His face is inches from mine, and I can see the worry in those striking yellow eyes.

"I'm fine." I try to get up, but I sprained my ankle when I tripped, so I fall back down.

"You don't look fine." He says. He puts me on his back, and I put my arms around his neck, blushing hard and thanking God that he can't see my face. "I'm going to take you to the clinic."

**This is shorter than he first chapter. I'm sorry!! But I didn't want to progress to far.. tell me wat u think ^^ (i found a gillXakari fic that i wrote months ago in math class, i shud have it up in a couple of days)**


End file.
